First Time
by addictedtomarbles
Summary: Some "First times" from the lives of Tenpou and Kenren, times change and we all experience firsts, even the gods. Part 4 up.
1. First Love

She's off again. I quite like this one and enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it. Please review!

* * *

First Time  
  
Books lined up in their shelves. La la la, tidying away my books. Books put in order of height? Books in order of preference? No that's impossible. Maybe just books put on a shelf? I'm not liking this tidying thing at all, but at least I know where all my books have gone. Hmm, hmm hmm, books that I haven't seen in a while and books I thought I'd lost. More scrolls too. So many lovely books. Hardback, softback, paperback and something-that-I- can't-quite-remember-now-back. I didn't realise I had quite so many. Hmm, I wonder if I can expand my quarters? Or if I take the legs off that table and use books as the legs? Baskets hanging from the ceiling maybe? Or maybe if I put this stack underneath my desk? I've always wanted a footstool. Well, I've never wholly thought about it but still, resting the feet aids circulation they say. What in this stack? Philosophy ... Aristotle... ah, my Herodotus too and the Tale of Genji. The Tale of Genji? My own copy?! I haven't seen that in a while, I'll read that next.

* * *

Tenpou always found it strange that he created clutter, and even stranger that it didn't just tidy itself after he had finished with it, as it should quite rightly do. He glanced down at the corner he had just tidied and was amazing at how stark his study really was when he took stuff off the floor. He'd never noticed really. He pushed another handful of books onto their correct shelf and reached for the pack of cigarettes that rested nearby, lighting it in one practised movement and slipping the silver lighter into the capricious pocket of his lab-coat.  
  
He also found it strange that he had nothing really to do today. None of the standard routine things he normally did. Obviously there was the tidying up, but that usually took last place, usually just behind 'go and harass Konzen' which would invariably lead to 'tease Konzen' which would then move onto 'end up chatting with Konzen until an ungodly hour'. This time though, there was no Konzen to do such things with. He had left early for an audience with Tentei, accompanying his Aunt, despite his wish to get out of things.  
  
Therefore, Tenpou went up to the next thing on his mental routine list, which was paperwork. After locating his in-pile under a large, china, beckoning cat that was waving at him almost in mockery, he saw that he'd done everything. His stamp was even sat next to it, showing every sign of being used. He had dispatched a messenger with the papers and then moved up to the next task he usually did. Now he had no in-pile whatsoever ... damn damn damn. He mentally ticked off one other routine and went to the next one; harass Goujun. Problem there, there was no Goujun. The Dragon King had also left, gone to a meeting with the bigwigs of the Eastern Army.  
  
Tenpou had then moved to another task; that of going down to see his troops. That was usually guaranteed to keep him busy for hours because, for reasons that were wholly unknown, he was well-liked by his troops. Obviously not now thought as they had gone too. Off subjugating gods-knew- what and he hadn't been called up with them, not really being needed this time around. This had left him with only one option, apart from tidying, and it was rapidly becoming his favourite one.  
  
Kenren.  
  
But, alas, an afternoon of mindless and usually furious sex was not on the cards. Kenren Taisho was actually leading the troops out on the subjugation and consequently had left very early this morning with them. Not that Tenpou cared, but sex was infinitely preferable to tidying his study even if he had found his missing copy of Genji.  
  
Tenpou cast an eye across his study, into his bedroom and let his gaze fall on the deliciously rumpled bed. It had two extremely obvious indentations in the pillows and Tenpou could faintly see the outline of Kenren's body left on the sheets. They had fucked each other senseless last night and Tenpou had been surprised that his subordinate had been able to actually get out of bed, because Tenpou had certainly slept in longer then planned. At the memory, he felt his heart thump and a faint shiver lick its way up his spine and shook his head to get rid of the sensation.  
  
"Why am I getting turned on by my bed?" He muttered, slamming several books onto the shelf with a little more vigour than he intended; a thin layer of dust hit him in the face and he sneezed violently. He felt the urge to justify himself.  
  
"At least Kenren's out of my hair today. I was getting annoyed with his constant visits all the time, interrupting my work. Doesn't he have most of the women in Tenkai to see to?" Even to his ears, his voice sounded hollow and tinged with a touch of jealousy.  
  
Tenpou huffed in annoyance and slammed another line of books up, propping them upright with a pile of scrolls.  
  
"I am not missing him at all." He muttered. "I am using him for sex. I need release the same as every man does." Expect maybe Konzen he pondered semi- humorously. "It's not like he particularly cares whether he's here or not, he has as many fuck-buddies lying around Tenkai as I do books. I don't care."  
  
Satisfied that he had tidied enough and that he wasn't thinking stupid things about Kenren, Tenpou picked up The Tale of Genji. Reading was now the last and only other thing on his list of things to do and at least that was one of his favourites. Stubbing out his cigarette then just as quickly lighting another one, he kicked off his slippers, slumped down in his desk chair, and propped his feet up on the desk, running his fingers over the leather-bound cover of his book. Somehow reading with free time on your hands was not as satisfying as when you had all of Tenkai breathing down your neck and a certain Taisho talking you into bed at every opportunity.  
  
Nevertheless, Tenpou soon found that he was slipping away from his study and into tenth century Heian Japan.

* * *

He was jolted from graphic dreams involving Goujun and Konzen fighting over a purple silk kimono with bright red cigarettes printed on it, several hours later by a knock at the door. He ignored it at first, because he knew it wouldn't be anything particularly good, but the knocking persisted. It was a weak knock and not one that Tenpou recognised; Goujun's was harsh and short with only three raps, Konzen's were two long raps and Kenren usually drummed out a simple tune. His troops usually called out his name and title at the same time as knocking so he knew it wasn't them. Beside a quick glance out of the window revealed that it was dusk, so it couldn't be anyone useful. Concerned, Tenpou kicked his feet off the table.  
  
"Hello?" he asked. There was no response.  
  
"Who's there?" he demanded again. No response but another knock that was more half-hearted this time; two soft raps.  
  
Annoyed, Tenpou rose to his feet and opened the door, determined to yell at someone who had disturbed him, or at least look bored when they tried to talk to him.

* * *

"I was wondering when you were going to open up." Said Kenren hoarsely.  
  
The Taisho was leaning heavily against Tenpou's doorframe, breathing heavily and with one hand wrapped around his waist. He looked awful. One eye was swollen and his face was bruised. His coat had been torn and there was blood oozing out between his fingers. His left arm hung almost uselessly at his side and he was favouring his left leg. Tenpou folded his arms critically.  
  
"And you're here because..." he asked, trying hard not to feel concerned, after all he didn't deal with such things. Tenpou Gensui was cool and unapproachable and as Kenren often dubbed him a "hard-ass". Kenren gave a half heart attempt at a smirk.  
  
"Just a social visit." He answered.  
  
"Taisho you look a mess."  
  
"You should see the thing we subjugated."  
  
Tenpou pulled the door open all the way and let his subordinate limp in and sag gratefully onto a chair. He stood there facing him.  
  
"So are you going to explain or am I waiting for more soldiers to turn up at my door half-dead?"  
  
Kenren gave a snort.  
  
"Yeah funny." He said, his voice sounding a little hurt. "Look, I can go you know." He levered himself up and started to go towards the door. Tenpou reached over and held his arm.  
  
"I apologise, Taisho." He said, his own voice suddenly warm, he maybe a control-freak but he wasn't a heartless control freak. "I'll go and get the first aid kit."  
  
Kenren heard the splashing of water and the sounds of thumping so sat back in the chair and went to light a cigarette. He then discovered to his peril that taking lovely long draughts of cigarette smoke hurt his bruised ribs. He groaned.  
  
"Shit, I am loathing this right now." He hissed. Tenpou came back in from his bedchamber holding a small pottery bowl of warm water and an incredibly ornate silver box. Kenren looked up.  
  
"What the hell?" he asked quizzically, looking at the box. Tenpou looked sheepish. "I can't find my proper first-aid kit, but I think I put it all in here when I last tidied." He said. "Strip down to your pants, Taisho."  
  
Normally that sort of invitation would have Tenpou thrown backwards onto the bed, ankles up around Kenren's shoulders and out of commission for the rest of the week, but Kenren just looked exhausted. Tenpou was surprised.  
  
"Yeah okay." Answered the dark-haired man. Bruised hands reached for his belt and he sighed. "Listen, don't get official on me, its Kenren and you know it and this ain't exactly an official visit." He pulled away his coat leaving his chest bare.  
  
"Fine." Replied Tenpou pulling out a length of the bandage, some tape and a square dressing. "Whatever you say." He dipped a clean handkerchief in the warm water then carefully cleansed Kenren's stomach wound, glad to see it wasn't as serious as it looked. The Taisho hissed at the sting, Tenpou had obviously put some salt in the water. He ignored the stinging and gazed at Tenpou, hoping for some kind of recognition and tenderness from the brunette.  
  
"Come on. We fuck each other on a pretty regular basis; I'd say we're past titles. Can I call you Tenpou?" he asked. Tenpou placed the square dressing against the wound on Kenren's abdomen and carefully wound the bandages around his waist.  
  
"I suppose." Answered the brunette placidly, continuing his winding and pulling it firmly. Kenren sighed; Tenpou was throwing the defensive walls up faster than usual. It always happened when Kenren tried to edge in and find the 'real' Tenpou. Even in the middle of sex, the Gensui could be as far away as the moon. Kenren drew in another breath of cigarette smoke and exhaled very slowly so it didn't hurt the wound that Tenpou had just bound.  
  
"Can I call you a godsdamned baka, then?" he asked, trying to get a rise. Tenpou secured the bandage with a strip of tape then opened several plasters. He was getting suspicious at the Taisho's insinuations. Kenren should know by now that anything beyond sex was unthinkable.  
  
"If it makes you happy." He answered calmly, sticking plasters across a cut Kenren's knuckles, a graze on his wrist and finally a cut on his finger that not even Kenren had noticed. Tenpou then re-dipped the handkerchief in the bowl and went to wipe Kenren's eye. Kenren gripped his wrist.  
  
"Godsdamn it all Tenpou!" he snapped. "Why won't you answer me properly?"  
Tenpou shrugged, hoping to hide his surprise.  
  
"Why did you come here?" he asked suddenly. Kenren looked disbelieving. "Why didn't you go to the medical wing, its there for a reason, Taisho?" _because you're making me uncomfortable and I don't want to face this right now_ he added silently.  
  
Kenren bit back a wave of anger at Tenpou's sudden outburst when he saw that what he had said had obviously flustered the Gensui. Instead, he stared pointedly at Tenpou who was cutting up dressings now.  
  
"Okay, you want to play, Gensui. You really wanna know... It's because I wanted to see you out of bed, and not as Tenkai Seihougan Tenpou Gensui either. Just you, Tenpou."  
  
Tenpou froze mid-cut, his heart thudding in his chest. Kenren continued, his dark eyes blazing.  
  
"Just fucking you isn't enough, Gensui." He said with his voice lowered. "I want to mean more to you than that."  
  
Tenpou dropped the scissors and stood up, drawing in a long, deep, calming breath. He had always prided himself on his iron self-control. Tenpou Gensui controlled others and did things himself. He followed his own way and it was up to him what he did. Tenpou had clamped down on all ideas of love since he had attained this position. To do this job properly you needed self-control and Tenpou always did things properly. No one could break this control - least of all an injured upstart Taisho who provided him with pleasant ways to pass the evening, and nothing more. He stepped back defensively. Kenren rose up from the chair and stepped towards him.  
  
"Gensui?" he asked suddenly, tenderly, in fact looking concerned for him. Tenpou narrowed his eyes and stepped further away, almost like a cornered animal.  
  
"You are not in control of me." He said plainly, feeling the colour drain from his already-pale face. Kenren looked confused and stepped closer. Tenpou mirrored his movements and stepped further back until his back was pressed up against the wall and Kenren was holding him place with a hand resting on the wall either side of his face.  
  
"I don't want to be in control." He murmured. "I just wanna see more of you. It may seem hard to believe, Tenpou but not everyone thinks you're dangerous and stand alone." He added softly.  
  
"You see me a lot, Kenren." Answered Tenpou. "You certainly sleep here, it's become a routine."  
  
Kenren laughed under his breath.  
  
"So you caring isn't part of your routine?" he asked, his voice sarcastic. Tenpou glanced away.  
  
"I never said that." Said Tenpou, not liking this loss of control. He never lost control, which is why he never had relationships. He was like Konzen in that respect, they both needed to know that they were in control. That was possibly why they had been friends since childhood. Tenpou's breathing hitched as Kenren ran the backs of his fingers down his cheek. He didn't even want to think about the feelings he had been having in the morning when Kenren left his bed to go elsewhere. Nor did he want to think about the brief bouts of jealousy at the thought of Kenren going off and screwing miscellaneous women.  
  
"Do you know how many women I've slept with since I've been fucking you?" Kenren asked in a low voice as if guessing his very train of thought.  
  
"What you do in your own time, Taisho, is none of my business." Answered Tenpou placidly, ducking underneath Kenren's right arm and heading back to his bandages, choking back the feeling of nausea. Kenren didn't move.  
  
"None." He told the wall with a sigh. "Not one."  
Tenpou stopped.  
  
"Sit back down, Taisho." He mumbled. "That's an order."  
  
As docile as any house cat, Kenren sat back down and let Tenpou attend to his wound, all the while watching the man like a hawk. It was true what he had said; he hadn't chased any skirt and denied whatever had come to him, even at one point telling a particularly persistent woman that he was in an exclusive relationship, something he would never ever do. Kenren hated to admit it, but he considered himself in a relationship and was angry that Tenpou wouldn't acknowledge the same. It was obvious the Gensui felt something for him other wise why was he here, on his knees, patiently binding wounds that he didn't have to bind at all.  
  
"Tenpou?" he asked softly. Too softly. In fact, Kenren couldn't physically recall the last time he had used a tone of voice like that; sad with a touch of pleading.  
  
_Don't make me beg you, Tenpou._  
  
He saw Tenpou blush at the pronunciation of his name; a faint pink tinge that graced his cheeks and made him look prettier than usual. Kenren knew himself to be handsome and exploited it most of the time, but Tenpou was truly beautiful. Kenren wanted to see more of that beauty; not just in bed where there were no lab coats, no glasses and no brushed-forwards forelocks that covered a pale forehead and its blood-red chakra, he wanted to see it whenever he wanted. Kenren smiled at the blush and as Tenpou stuck down another plaster, he said the name again.  
  
"Tenpou?" this time it was still soft but with a certain warmth that hadn't been there before.  
  
"Kenren?" came the answered from the bowed head, the voice equally as soft. It was the first time Tenpou had ever used that tone of voice, soft, scared and impossibly alluring. Kenren was touched; he had finally cracked that carefully-maintained exterior. He was sure it was the first time for the uptight brunette.  
  
"Tenpou, look at me." He said quietly. He put two fingers to Tenpou's chin and lifted his head. Those dark eyes stared back at him and Kenren was sure he could see them shimmer green. Those eyes were the ones he stared into almost every night and knew he would never ever get fed up with.  
  
"I want you." He whispered and saw those iridescent eyes start to roll. "But not in that way, I've claimed your body already." He ran his hand down Tenpou's face. "I'm a demanding bastard who wants everything, and now I want your very soul." His hand rested on Tenpou's chest, feeling the thumping of Tenpou's heartbeat.  
  
Tenpou remained on his knees, hands brushing the floor and staring into Kenren's own eyes that were endless swirls of black wanting to seduce him, claim him, keep him. However, Tenpou's own dark hair and glasses completely obscured any expression that may have given away his own answer. The roll of bandage fell from his hand and left a white trail from where he had dropped it in his surprise. The silence was heavy and Kenren swore that he was running out of air in desperation for the Gensui's answer.  
  
Tenpou lifted his head, finally beaten into admittance.  
  
"You want everything from me." He said bluntly, defeated. "What is there left?"  
Kenren pushed himself out of the chair and sank down onto his knees opposite Tenpou, refusing to wince at the pain it caused him.  
  
"Me." He said honestly, grabbing Tenpou's hands and putting them on his own chest, letting the brunette feel his own pounding heartbeat. Tenpou looked distinctly displeased, his eyes narrowing and his body tensing. Kenren was now feeling nauseous; he didn't know how he was going to explain being kicked out of another army.  
  
"I won't be one of your whores," replied Tenpou suddenly, stroking his fingers over Kenren's chest, his voice was soft and welcoming and there was a half-smile on his face.  
  
"Never." Stated Kenren, his nausea dying away and being replaced with an ardent desire to strip away everything that made Tenpou unapproachable. He unloosened Tenpou's tie and pulled it away, swiftly followed by the glasses that were flung across the room.  
  
"Don't expect anything." Said Tenpou, raising his arms slightly to make Kenren's job easier.  
  
"Have I ever?" replied Kenren, letting Tenpou's lab coat fall from his shoulders and starting to work on his shirt buttons before giving up and simply yanking the shirt off him.  
  
"You would say anything to get me into bed." Said Tenpou huskily, pulling loose Kenren's belt and working on the button and zipper.  
  
"Too right." Murmured Kenren, hands straying down to the Gensui's pants and surreptitiously undoing them. Ignoring his injuries, he crawled forwards until he had Tenpou lying on his back on the study floor, propped up by his elbows. "But this time I want you on your library floor. Celebrate the fact that you've done something for the very first time." He smirked.  
  
"Kenren." Murmured Tenpou, his very last wall of resistance breaking down and he lay down fully, the back of his head resting on The Tale of Genji that he had dropped earlier. It was really the first time he had ever let anyone claim him completely. The first time.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen you tidy this office by yourself before." Said Kenren with a grin.  
  
"Very funny." Said Tenpou. "I can throw you out you know, Taisho, you still aren't fit for duty."  
  
"I think I'm incredibly fit for duty." He whispered, letting Tenpou just how fit for duty he was.  
  
"But I can still throw you out, Taisho." Teased Tenpou.  
  
Kenren leaned over his lover and bit down gently on the bit of skin around Tenpou's collarbone, knowing that it was his Gensui's oh-gods-yes button. True to prediction, Tenpou arched his back and gasped. Satisfied, Kenren drew away.  
  
"Like hell I'm leaving this room." He said and, determined to get Tenpou's full consent he stared deeply into Tenpou's lust-filled eyes. "So, do I get an answer to my question? Do I have your soul?" he asked softly, letting his hands rest by Tenpou's head.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Only if I have yours." Whispered Tenpou as he sealed the contract.

* * *

And that's it! ( Please review it if you wouldn't mind. True to form I'll also recommend music, this time being the Read Or Die (OVA) Soundtrack, it banishes writers block like you wouldn't believe. Thank for reading and reviewing if you do! ( 


	2. First Fight

Hello! Yes, I didn't keep it as a one-shot. After some truly gorgeous reviews I couldn't resist adding to this fic. There will also be another (possibly two if the reception to this one is good, the dangling cookie of encouragement needs to be tugged in order to get more)

* * *

First Time

2 of ? – First Fight

* * *

The messenger stood before his desk, his hands holding a piece of paper in front of him. Tenpou raised him eyes from his paperwork, mouth set in a grim line.

"So you've obviously come with an important message or else you would have heeded the 'do not disturb' sign. So are you going to tell me?" he said, not particularly amused that a) a messenger had come into his library/office without knocking and b) that the messenger was in his office in the first place. Tenpou was busy today and everyone in Tenkai should know that when Tenpou was busy, people stayed out of the way. Even Kenren who was welcome at any time of day or night, knew when to give Tenpou a little time to himself and had run out on an errand before Tenpou had got past the initial 'do you think you could...'.

Therefore, he was not open to jumped-up bureaucrats who wanted to scrape up a bit of power and had sent a rumour-bearing messenger to squash him into submission. Tenpou arched a dark eyebrow at the nondescript messenger who seemed a little too cocksure for his taste. The messenger was also waiting for permission and acknowledgement, so Tenpou raised his head.

"Yes, I'm listening, get on with it." He said coolly, he would give the messenger the time it took to relocate his lighter before he lost his temper. The messenger cleared his throat.

"Tenpou Gensui, Litouten-sama requires a list of all the men currently serving under the command of Nataku Taishi." Said the messenger. Tenpou sighed, this was obviously not the proper message as Litouten could get that information anywhere and indeed, should know such things anyway. There was also the glaring omission of an honorific; to messengers and even Litouten, Tenpou should be addressed as 'dono' or 'san' at a push. He wouldn't give a damn under normal circumstance but this was a deliberate insult and he glanced up.

"And the additional message?" asked Tenpou. He wasn't stupid; you didn't get this high up the food chain without recognising some subtleties. The messenger's face contorted into an expression of malice and his voice became quiet.

"Litouten-sama wishes to make it clear that he knows what's going on between you two."

"Is that a threat, sir?" queried the seated brunette in an equally low voice, peering at the messenger over his glasses "I find it a pitiful one if so." He went back to his papers before adding; "Besides when did a bureaucrat care about the personal matters of the officials in the army?"

"Since you became a fucktoy of Kenren Taisho. Litouten-sama is naturally concerned for any effects that this will have on his son. He maybe forced to report this matter to Tentei."

There it was. The gauntlet.

"Hmm .. I'd say you don't have very good grounds to accuse me of such things." Answered Tenpou, tapped his pen on the desk thoughtfully. Litouten had obviously been doing some digging to find out.

"We all know the rumours to be true." Exclaimed the messenger suddenly. Tenpou smiled acidly and glanced down; he could see his lighter. He lit up the cigarette dangling from his lips and exhaled slowly, now he could lose his temper with a good dose of nicotine in his system.

"Be they or not I can quite happily inform you that you are wrong..."

* * *

Kenren, having nothing to do today, had decided to run an errand for Tenpou before the brunette had finally lost all patience and snapped at him. Tenpou had been landed with a pile of pointless paperwork that morning and when Kenren had left, he had been close to drawing a big black line on the wall to show how far he had had it up to. Kenren knew when to leave his lover alone and eagerly seized the opportunity to leave; even it was going to see his most Royal Hissiness.

Shockingly the marble statue that was Lord Goujun had actually borrowed a book from Tenpou on the battle tactics of the Gekai and Tenpou now needed it back. Tenpou had been planning to get it back himself but he was busy with his pile of pointless paperwork and Kenren knew that best way to get Tenpou in a good mood – and to get some serious sex - was to give him these moments of solitude. In addition, this creepy messenger from some bureaucrat called Litouten had turned up and so Kenren had volunteered to do the errand, having been in no mood to deal with pointless bureaucracy, preferring to let Tenpou's temper spike instead.

The actual errand hadn't taken long at all. Goujun's quarters were so rigidly organised that Kenren felt he should file himself onto a respective shelf when he entered and had seen the battered red book on the vast polished wood desk instantly. It looked so out of place in the immaculate office that Kenren felt the constant urge to snatch it away.

Goujun had been as cool and distant as always, handing to Kenren not only the book but a sheaf of documents to give to the eccentric Gensui when Kenren returned. There was no sign on the reptilian features that the Dragon had heard the rumours that were lighting up the gossip switchboards of Tenkai. Although the Dragon must know something from the amount of times he had visited Tenpou and most likely heard noises that were anything but professional from behind the hastily locked door. It seemed that the Dragon was actually doing something that Kenren would never have expected; which was to leave the situation well alone.

Still, he had finished his errand and with a free day ahead of him, he could indulge himself in a little light Tenpou refreshment because he must be finished with the paperwork, the messenger and his mood by now. Since their 'exchange of feelings' on the library floor a week ago, they had become even closer and Kenren practically lived at Tenpou's quarters now. However, they had been so busy with their respective jobs that ever since that fantastic evening; this was going to be their first free afternoon together; and Kenren had been looking forwards to it. He rounded the corner, strolled up to Tenpou's door, called out his name, knocked once, and then opened it carefully just in case he was brained by a stack of books. He heard voices and caught the tail-end of a conversation.

"... you are wrong ... You'd seriously think I'd endanger my career to mess around with someone who is my subordinate? I'd like think that people would know me better, or at least enough to know my standards are high and assure you the Taisho will not meet them."

Kenren started and almost grasped the doorknob for support.

"Tenpou?" Never had he heard Tenpou sound so ... well ... nasty before. The Gensui's voice was lowered, dangerous, like ice.

"The rumours are that you play the wife to the Taisho."

"Wife?" Tenpou's voice was caustic and he barked a harsh laugh that was mile away from his normal, gentle laughter. "Do you seriously think I would ever let someone have any command over me, especially of that kind? Kenren Taisho is a good soldier and I happen to keep useful people on a short leash, they are easier to control."

Kenren crumpled the papers in his fist. Tenpou's voice was cool and cold and he must know that Kenren has heard everything he needs to hear. The messenger obviously has from the simple way he turns on his heel and strides out, walking into Kenren.

"Taisho?!" he exclaimed.

"Fuck off." Came the brusque retort. Kenren was too furious to even banter. "I need to speak to my _commanding_ officer and pesky little shits like you can get out."

Before the messenger could reply, Kenren slammed the door in his face and stalked up to the desk. Tenpou remained writing.

"I'm not willing to word parry with you anymore." He said, and then looked up. "Kenren?" his face broke into a smile. "That didn't take long."

"No it didn't. I heard all your little speech." He paused. "I know all about your fucking standards, Gensui." Never had he been so angry, never he been so hurt by someone's words. How could someone who had sighed with pleasure and whispered his name that same morning now suddenly be so callous? Kenren has never been so shocked. His dark eyes blazed as they met the shocked ones of Tenpou.

"Kenren?" he queried, suddenly caught off guard by the intense gaze. Surely, his lover would know that Tenpou had just been trying to diffuse the rumours about them and that he was blatantly lying. With Tenpou's record being spotless, and Kenren's being an inky hotchpotch of bad points, there was no doubt who would come off the worst if the rumours had been confirmed. Tenpou had been doing his level best to protect Kenren.

He rose up from his chair and tried to come over but Kenren slammed out a hand to stop him.

"You don't let anyone have command over you?!" he yelled, slamming a fist into a pile of books that toppled downwards. "You weren't saying that last night when I fucked you over this desk, were you?! You weren't fighting for command when you were begging me to suck you off! You weren't keeping me on a short leash before, but I guess everything is a façade with you!" he slammed his hands down on the desk and over went another pile of books.

"Kenren, calm down." Said Tenpou, a little shocked that Kenren had indeed taken his words seriously and been hurt by them. He reached out to his lover.

"Fuck you!" snapped Kenren, slapping away his hand with more ferocity than Tenpou expected. Still, he stood there, not willing to create a space between them but not saying anything. His tongue was too heavy.

"Say something!" yelled Kenren, Tenpou just stared; there was nothing he could think of to say or do.

Then Kenren slapped him. Once. Sharply across the cheek and it stung. Still Tenpou was unresponsive.

"You don't have the authority to do that." He said coolly.

"Fuck authority." Snapped Kenren. The air was becoming heated between them and both were noticeably trying to ignore it. Tenpou folded his arms.

"Don't you realise that everything I said was a lie, Taisho?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

"I called your name and knocked. You knew I was there, _Gensui, _you can't say you didn't see me and knew I'd hear your little tirade. I never thought you cowardly "

That was the wrong thing to say. Tenpou's honour is honour-bound in itself, he prides himself on it. He slams his hands on the desk.

"Cowardly ... Taisho, did it ever occur to you that I have been protecting you?!" he growled. "Or are you so wrapped up in your own self-involvement that you're oblivious to the rumours about us."

Kenren is on the other side of the desk now, mirroring Tenpou's movements. The scene is similar to that of two tomcats sizing each other up before lashing out.

"Protecting me?!" bit back Kenren. "Who's been a subordinate since I showed up?"

"Only because you cause trouble." Answered back Tenpou, walking around the desk to pick up the fallen books and put them back on the desk. Kenren leaned over and grabbed Tenpou's arm, keeping his wrist in a tight grip.

"I thought you liked the trouble, you certainly don't kick trouble out of your bed each night." He said his voice low.

"Get off me." Said Tenpou; his voice just as low. It's a standoff now, neither one man giving way to the other. Kenren snickers, a low rumbling sound that is meant to tease and insult.

"I thought I was on a short leash." He squeezed harder. "You wanna stop me, you make me."

Tenpou moves, neatly turning his body and twisting his arm in one graceful action. He then brings his other arm up and shoves Kenren hard against the bookshelves, pinning him there with one hand by his head and the other at his side. Both men are angry and their bodies shake with that anger. Kenren's dark eyes could almost be red with the fire sparking in them and Tenpou's have become as cold as ice.

"You think you're so individual well let me tell you something Gensui, you're nothing of the sort. You're just like everyone else here although you found a more despicable way of doing it."

Tenpou laughs; it is a harsh laugh just as cold as his expression.

"Oh no Taisho, I think you'll find I'm very different from those up here since I will ALWAYS find a more despicable way to do it." He gave a sadistic smile. "Now, unbuckle your coat, drop your pants and get across that desk."

"Who said you were in control here?" Kenren demanded. Tenpou tilted his head.

"If you believe what I said then I am." He said. "Now take off your pants."

"No." retorted Kenren. Instead, he pushed his partner back against the bookshelves and wrapped his fist around Tenpou's shirt and tie. He kissed him, furiously, his tongue plunging into Tenpou's mouth then withdrawing before Tenpou could bite down. "I never said you could be seme."

With one comically raised eyebrow, Tenpou suddenly moved like lightning. He grabbed Kenren's arm and turned him around, using all his strength to muscle the Taisho over the desk and managed to pull his coat down over bare shoulders. Kenren made to shove him away and with his superior strength, should have done so easily; but Tenpou was quick and twisted away. He reached around to Kenren's belt buckle and unsnapped it.

"I said I was in charge and I meant it." He growled. Kenren gave a grin.

"Hell you are." He retorted.

Suddenly they were rolling across the library floor, each one trying to get an upper hand over the other. Kenren would get Tenpou's shirt off but the brunette would come back by arching up against the Taisho with a lustful moan. Tenpou would then make short work of Kenren's clothes but the raven-haired man would take advantage of this and flip Tenpou onto his stomach. Tenpou rolled out of the way and Kenren followed, finally pinning Tenpou hard against the floor, keeping his legs over Tenpou's own and holding his wrists far apart.

"Enough." He commanded, this time his voice deadly serious. "Tell me truthfully, was what you said true and if you don't I'm just gonna get the fuck up and leave, because I won't be played the fool."

Tenpou's eyes were genuine.

"It was lie, Kenren. I was playing you for a fool to show Litouten's lackeys that I am not to be messed with and by the same token neither are you." His eyes narrowed. "If I was really playing you for a fool Kenren, I would do a better job than this."

Kenren sighed and looked away. Tenpou tensed beneath him; as much as he could be vindictive about other things, Kenren was something he really didn't want to lose. Tenpou was ready to risk anything now, even his pride.

"Kenren, please believe me ... I love you."

Kenren smiled tenderly.

"Of course I believe you, I just overreacted." He smiled and dropped a single chaste kiss on Tenpou's cheek. "I love you too."

Tenpou smiled and snaked his hands out of Kenren's grip to run then over his body. He rested one on his back and the other found its familiar spot on the back of Kenren's neck, stroking the short dark hair with his nails. Kenren gave a low rumble of pleasure and nuzzled Tenpou's neck. In some ways this simple exchange of caresses was better than the hottest sex and Kenren liked it. He lightly kissed Tenpou's jawbone and heard the brunette start to murmur in his ear.

"Can we not fight anymore?" asked Tenpou softly.

"Hmm ... of course not. Only when it's really necessary, like who said you could be seme anyway?" he grinned, casting out his bait for Tenpou to snatch hold of. Now he had made his peace with Tenpou he wanted to get back to the original afternoon plans.

Tenpou took the bait.

"I did. I outrank you. If I command it then you should do it ... like a good Taisho." He rocked his hips gently.

"But you know me, I'm always in trouble." Kenren answered. "You can't make..." his words were cut off by Tenpou suddenly pushing him over and pinning him down onto the floor.

"I can make you do anything, because I love you."

* * *

Konzen Douji strode down the corridor towards Tenpou's in search of his errant friend. Despite being a scruffy eccentric, Tenpou kept good time and was never late, especially to something he had cajoled Konzen into actually doing. Therefore it was truly shocking when Tenpou didn't turn up to the stupid-cherry-blossom-and-tea-drinking-thing that he himself had planned. Concerned, yet refusing to outwardly show such a stupid emotion, Konzen had walked over to Tenpou's, even if only to complain at Tenpou about something he'd think of when he got there.

He was about to knock on the door when he hurt a shout – or was it a yelp? – then a loud thump. This loud thump was followed by a series of smaller rhythmic thumps that reverberated against the wall near the door. Konzen also heard swearing, moaning and the distinct raised voices of Tenpou and someone else, no doubt that damn fool Taisho that Tenpou had a tendency to mention more often than not.

"... Who put you in charge ... ahn!"

"I did!"

"Do ... you think anyone – don't slow down for gods sake - can hear ... us?"

"If they can, I will inform them that I don't know what there are talking about and that I happen keep you on a ... on a short leash."

"Fuck you, Tenpou." The thumping increased and there were moans.

"No Kenren... not today...." There were gasps. "Now be a good Taisho and put your hips into it. This is supposed to be a fight you know."

Konzen turned on his heel and left, trying to tell himself that he heard nothing.

* * *

A/N. Okay, that was part two, so please review it. Pretty Please, if you send me an address I'll send you a cookie. Oh and I've been listening my way through X-Japan's ballad collection ... sigh ... it's beautiful. And I'm off to a Chinese Restaurant-and-all-night-cheesy-disco tonight. I'm seriously excited. Happy times all around ne?


	3. First Meetings

Ohayo, I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but the things that have been happening these last few weeks I wouldn't wish on anyone. Anyway, this is another instalment or scenes if you will, and this one is a sort of counter to all the angsting that I've been reading/experiencing. I hope you like it and review it and I'm so sorry that its so very very late!

* * *

First Time

First Meetings

* * *

There was a knock at the door of Tenpou Gensui's onetime office, now a library – or maybe playroom - of sorts. Normally at this time in the evening Tenpou didn't answer just waited until the people outside either let themselves in or bloodied their knuckles knocking through lack of brains to actually try the door. This time however he knew who it was, so he abandoned his chair and book of military diaries to open the door.

"Konzen." He smiled.

The blond aristocrat was indeed in the doorway, clad in a purple tunic and black leggings rather than the icy white he normally wore. His golden hair hung haphazardly in his face and he looked confused at both Tenpou's smile and the lack of noise.

"Where's the saru?" he asked then looked angry. "He hasn't run off to Litouten's again looking for Nataku has he? Because if he has I'll fucking-" his voice rising. Tenpou placed a finger to his lips, stopping him mid-rant.

"Shhh. Sleeping." He said with a wink. "Utterly exhausted."

Konzen actually looked shocked at that and wordlessly stepped inside Tenpou's library. For once the room was tidy, not spotless, for spotless was a word and state that was the South to Tenpou's North, but the floor was mostly clear and it had the odd few books here and there giving it the impression of actually being a room that was loved in not just lived in. Konzen looked around.

"Where?"

Tenpou pointed to one of the sofas. Exactly where he pointed there was ball of sleeping monkey curled up on a battered red velvet cushion, covered with a ludicrously bright and yet ludicrously comfortable patchwork quilt. Goku was murmuring something in his sleep and had a shining smile on his face.

"Tenpou, I want to ask you what you've done to him but I really don't want to know, just that you've shut him up." Said Konzen sitting down next to the snoozing Goku, grateful to see that somehow, Tenpou had managed the bath the boy and get him to go to bed – and to sleep - clean.

Tenpou laughed quietly and reached into a bookcase for a steaming green teapot with two mismatching cups.

"It's called fun and games, Konzen." He said, offering a cup of tea, Konzen declined with a nod of politeness that he rarely bestowed on anyone. "Goku spends so many hours cooped up and unable to run around for the stigma that surrounds heretics. I took him out to the meadows of Tenkai. You know, climbing trees, chasing butterflies and running around until you are exhausted."

Konzen looked confused for a moment, the god wasn't wholly aware that children needed such things, his own childhood being one of closeted ritual, stuffy ceremonies and the occasional uplifting visits from his Aunt.

"I didn't know you were that sort of person." Said Konzen resting his hands on silk-covered knees.

"It was Kenren's idea." Admitted Tenpou, pulling out his lighter and cigarettes, but resting them on the desk, knowing that Konzen wasn't fond of tobacco smoke. "He did much of the running and games, I just convinced them both to take a bath afterwards." He smiled.

"So where is the rebellious little brat now?" asked Konzen. Tenpou grinned.

"Now now Konzen, just because you're jaded there's no need to drag everyone else in. Kenren's gone to bed too. It's only myself who is the night owl." He said serenely, meeting Konzen's violet gaze with sincerity. Tenpou could read Konzen like a book at times and right now, the gaze was 'in-your-bed-no-doubt' which Tenpou was answering with his 'I-don't-know-what-on-earth-you-mean' gaze, which would have had the desired effect if Tenpou hadn't yawned.

Konzen sighed.

"Thank you for taking care of Goku anyway." He said softly, reaching to take the quilt off Goku and frowning when the boy didn't wake up. Tenpou nodded.

"It's never a problem, Konzen, you know that. It's quite refreshing in light of the stuffiness and there's nothing like a nice bit of innocent rebellion you know." He said, holding out a silk drawstring bag. "I put some more books for Goku in here; some An-pan and a book of folktales. He seemed to enjoy the few stories that you told him … showing your softer side again, Konzen, you should watch that otherwise people might start to think you're being nice."

The aristocrat ignored him.

"Think whatever the hell you like." He said, not confirming the statement but not refuting it either. He raised himself up off the couch, and then reached over to remove the pillow from Goku's iron-like grasp. Tenpou came over to help disentangle Goku from his nest and assisted the blond in hoisting the heavy child onto his back. Tenpou was astonished to see the slender ghost that was Konzen manage to carry Goku without his legs buckling. With his shackles around his limbs, even Kenren struggled to pick the boy up. Tenpou then attached the bag to Goku's back.

"I've also put a book in there for you too, Konzen. I think you'll like it; it's some classical mythology."

Konzen nodded then corrected his expression to look angry.

"There better be no one outside." He said although his tone of voice not really matching the expression. "I look ridiculous, godsdamned bakasaru, I'll kill him for making me do this."

Tenpou looked him up and down. Goku was draped over his back and the tall blond was nearly bent double with the weight. Goku had his head against Konzen's left shoulder and was gently running the golden ponytail through his fingers with a serene smile. Tenpou gave a soft smile at the sight.

"Actually Konzen, you look more alive then when you first came in." he said, watching the realisation of the statement dawn on his friend's face.

"Shut up, Tenpou." Came the retort but with the slightest, smallest, barely noticeable hint of a smile.

"Of course, Konzen Douji-sama." Answered Tenpou, opening the door for him with a half-hearted salute. "Same time tomorrow?" he added

"Hmph … maybe." Came the god's reply, which was as close to an affirmation as he was going to get. Tenpou waved a goodbye then gently closed the door.

"Growing softer, Konzen. It's starting to show now." He chuckled softly, closing the door loudly and switching the light off. He heard a rustling of sheets from his bedchamber and gave a smile, reaching to open the door to his barely-lit bedroom.

"Must that baka always make caring for that kid a chore?" moaned Kenren from the pile of blankets, sheets and pillows that once resembled a bed.

Tenpou slung his white coat onto a mahogany hatstand and reached over to his latest Gekai-delight that rested the corner. It was a dried out tree branch slung with a row of lanterns and Tenpou took great delight in lighting them and seeing the different lights flicker on the ceiling. He lit each one individually and saw the coloured paper of the lanterns create little circles of red, green, purple, blue and yellow on the ceiling that chased each other like butterflies.

"I thought you'd be asleep." Answered Tenpou, sliding off his sandals and pulling off his tie with one practised motion. Kenren lounged back on the bed, blatantly refusing to disguise the fact he was naked.

"Shoulda done but was too interested in what you and pretty boy were saying and now I'm awake…So get naked and come to bed."

"I don't jump to your orders." Said Tenpou sensuously sliding off his tabi socks and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it open. "I am your superior remember, don't make me court-martial you." he waggled a finger in front of Kenren with a wink. Kenren grinned.

"Oh come on Tenpou, you know that I can convince you to get naked anytime, any place, anywhere." He held out a hand and counted off his fingers. "During that fancy dinner, during combat training … Goujun's office."

Tenpou bopped him neatly on the head with one of the pillows, silencing the list.

"Okay okay, that's enough, Kenren." He said with a slightly icy touch to his expression. Kenren acquiesced.

"Okay, I'm sorry, that was uncalled for …" he put his hands to Tenpou's shoulders and calmly slid the shirt down his pale arms, leaving it on the bed. "So, how the hell did you become friends with that aristo-ice-statue anyway?"

Tenpou's warm smile returned

"Does Taisho want a bedtime story?" He teased, letting the shirt roll down his arms and fall onto the floor. Kenren looked petulant.

"You read Goku one and it had magic stuff in it." He grinned and tugged on Tenpou's hair as the Gensui sat on the bed. "Go on, get into bed and tell me the story about how Magical Girl Ten-Chan defeated the big blond monster." He ducked to avoid the next incoming pillow.

"Keep saying that and you'll go back to your quarters." He said with a glint in his eye. Kenren smirked.

"You wouldn't." he said confidently. "If you come to bed and tell a story then I will tell one too."

Tenpou pulled the covers over him and unbuckled his pants, letting them fall to the floor. He then climbed into bed, completely missing Kenren's satisfied smile and lounged against the headboard.

"Agreed. Well Konzen and I have been friends for years, Kenren. Before I was even a Gensui, when I was still a Taisho." He said. "You ever hear of a Hirata Gensui?"

Kenren looked blank for a second then closed one eye, picturing the man who had once come to the Eastern Army to assist in training exercises.

"Big guy, grey hair scraped back and a stripy beard? Had a voice that made you actually want to run your nails down a blackboard for something better to listen to?" he asked, flinging Tenpou's shirt to the corner of the room.

"That would be him; he used to be Tenkai Seihougan Gensui before me when I had been promoted to Taisho." Said Tenpou with a grin, exhaling a cloud of tobacco smoke. "Utterly unreliable, inept and couldn't lead an army to save his own hide. He only got the position because of some well-placed relatives."

"I remember him. Didn't he get dismissed for some fucked-up subjugation of some peace-lovin youkai? Said Kenren suddenly. Tenpou nodded.

"It was small community to the North of Shangri-La, who had come to our attention due to some coincidental stories. It was supposed to be a routine trip to the Gekai; just a quick scout around to see what was going on then hop back up. However, the charming Gensui ordered an attack on them instead and despite our best efforts to halt our troops, it still went ahead and many were injured." He shook his head, remembering that he had managed to halt his own battalion before they had descended but had been too late for the others. "Obviously the mistake was chronicled and reported and needless to say Hirata didn't come out well. This was compounded by Hirata's discovery of an earlier recommendation from Goujun that I had been lined up for promotion."

"Ha, Hirata never wanted to be out-ranked." Said Kenren, Tenpou nodded.

"After some searching and various bribes to minions, Hirata found out where those documents had gone, namely to a new bureaucrat in the system; our erstwhile Konzen Douji, so he went to find him."

"Where do you come into all this then, apart from the promotion?" asked Kenren. Tenpou sighed.

"I was the one who had counter-signed the report and was actually delivering it to Konzen. Being honest, it was for mainly my own interests."

"Everything is with you." Murmured Kenren, reaching under the covers and squeezing a pale thigh, discovering that Tenpou was still wearing his boxers; he tugged at the fabric. Tenpou ignored him and continued.

"Funny. No, I didn't want a cover-up of this, so the faster it went through the faster the fuck-up would be dealt with. Unfortunately as I was delivering the documents one way to Konzen, Hirata Gensui was coming the other way to demand them back."

Kenren raised an eyebrow.

"Am I thinking right in what happened? I remember Old Fart Hirata being known for

his explosive temper." He grinned. "When I was a lieutenant I remember him belting some poor bastard over the head with his tranquilliser gun over something like falling out of line during a drill."

"Oh yes, his temper was legendary." Nodded Tenpou. "I was attacked in the hallway, taken by surprise actually and a bit disappointing on my own part because I was usually on my guard around him, due to his constant attentions."

"He attacked you?" asked Kenren suddenly, Tenpou twitched an eyelid.

"Attacked isn't the word, lets just say he attempted to do what you did to me under that cherry tree two days ago."

Kenren nodded in agreement then stopped, realising exactly what he HAD done to Tenpou under that cherry tree two days ago.

"What the -?! Do you mean that he tried it on?" Tenpou nodded. "The dirty bastard! I'll fucking kill him."

"Oh cool it Taisho, I'm not a damsel in distress. Yes, Hirata Gensui had formed an … well had formed a preference for me since assuming command, ironic really, ne Taisho?"

Kenren growled.

"Oh fuck off, rent boy." He retorted with a grin. "So go on."

"Well Hirata had the upper hand and Konzen Douji himself came up of his office to find the spectacular sight of myself being slammed against his office wall with my uniform half off and Hirata yelling abuse at me." Tenpou flicked ash into the bedside ashtray and sighed.

"Ha, what did blondie say to that?" chuckled Kenren, imagining Konzen's prissy face turning every shade of pink, purple and red.

"He spluttered for a bit and shouted, then when Hirata didn't seem to notice, and told him to 'fuck off' Konzen punched him."

Kenren nearly spat his cigarette onto the sheets.

"Konzen, Kon-zen Dou-ji, prissy bitch extraordinaire punched him?!" he started to laugh. Tenpou chuckled.

"Yes, straight in the jaw. Unfortunately, dear Hirata punched back without thinking and bloodied Konzen's nose. By which time servants had already gone for help."

"And you became friends because of that?" exclaimed Kenren. Tenpou smirked.

"Yes, I patched up Konzen's nose for him and he bound up my head. We then both wrote reports on what happened and verified each other's over a flask of particularly good sake. I was promoted soon after. It also helped that we had absolutely nothing in common and neither had thoughts of inflicting our interests on the other, and so such a friendship stuck and that's the end of the story."

Tenpou then swiftly stubbed out his cigarette, burrowed down into the sheets and blankets and sought out Kenren's side, planting his feet firmly on the backs of Kenren's warm legs. Kenren yelped and squirmed away reaching out to tickle Tenpou.

"Hey! Quit it! Your feet are like ice blocks, and you're still wearing those boxers." He said, starting to tickle viciously until Tenpou started to squirm himself and kick out.

"Okay! Stop!" Kenren stopped tickling but kept his hands poised. "I give in!" Tenpou cried, the hands drew away and he caught his breath. "Now, it's your turn, tell me a story."

"Don't know if I should now if you're gonna do that … and I had such a good one too." Teased Kenren.

"Now now Taisho, stop being sulky and tell me your story." Said Tenpou with a pout.

"I'll only tell you the story if you take the boxers off." Retorted Kenren quickly, Tenpou's hands disappeared beneath the blankets and emerged scant seconds later, throwing a pair of black cotton boxers across the room. Kenren nodded.

"Well, once upon a time, long, long, looooong ago." He started, suddenly ducking the pillow that Tenpou flung at him. "Nah Ten-chan you wanted a story and this is a story."

"Can't you ever be mature, Kenren?" Tenpou asked. Kenren grinned and in one smooth movement pushed Tenpou down onto the bed, drawing the covers up beneath his chin and kissing his nose.

"Says he who won't put his uniform on in the morning, now be a good Tenpou and listen." He stared into Tenpou's eyes and the brunette nodded. "Once upon a time I was kicked out of the Eastern Army and placed in the West."

"Ken-ren, I know this one already." Whined Tenpou. Kenren manoeuvred himself on the bed so he was straddling Tenpou's naked hips.

"Ah but you don't know all of it, do you Ten-chan, because I never told you, now listen." Tenpou folded his arms. "Well before I went to find my new Gensui I had a little talk with the other ranks to see what this guy was like."

Tenpou raised a single eyebrow and Kenren dropped down onto his elbows; his nose millimetres away from Tenpou's.

"Yeah, a group of drinking buddies said that he was utterly mental, some said that he was a good commander but had a habit of putting himself into the line of fire at the most inappropriate times, but they all agreed that he was too pretty to be a soldier."

Tenpou drew in a breath to retort but Kenren clapped a hand over his mouth.

"So I went along to see for myself and I found the most bizarre bookworm hiding in a nest of hardbacks and that all the rumours were true." He said. "so I decided that it would be better all around if I simply hooked up with him … ad he brought along a little monkey and snobby ice statue who weren't half-bad really … the end."

"That was rubbish, Kenren." Said Tenpou folding his arms.

"Yeah but it got you into bed properly didn't it?" snickered Kenren. "And it got you to drop your pants too … see … I told you I could get you naked anytime."

Tenpou's jaw dropped and he looked down at himself as if refusing to believe the fact that he was naked. He really didn't give his lover enough credit sometimes.

"Kenren …" he started, Kenren put a finger to his lips.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't do it again, I know it's not fair." He kissed Tenpou's neck and drew him down into a tight embrace. Tenpou accepted the apologies that were whispered to his lips and allowed Kenren to make gentle love to his body by means of fleeting kisses and soft touches.

As Tenpou melted back into the pillows, he heard Kenren whisper to his stomach.

"Besides, how am I get you to play Magical Girl Ten-chan if you're naked all the time…"

* * *

Tee hee hee. I should have called this "There was a knock at the door" really but c'est la vie. There are a few more instalments in the making for this and I will update a lot more often. I can't believe the last thing I posted was Midnight Lessons (it didn't get that many reviews, I don't know why … I liked it … -- Never mind ), but tell me please what you thought of this one. Thank you very much. 


	4. First Instincts

First of all a big thank you to those who have reviewed, they have been wonderful and really spurred me to carry on, even though work has been heavy. We're coming close to the close of Gaiden and I'm wondering whether to continue it into Gensomaden or not. I'm not sure. I have some ideas but don't know whether to pursue. Input or comments would be most welcome.

Standard disclaimer goes here.

First Time

First Instincts

"We better not tell Konzen about this." said Tenpou to the child holding his hand and leading him down the corridor. "It would only worry him."

Goku nodded sagely.

"So it'd be like a secret then?" he asked, clasping his hands together and making his manacles clash.

Tenpou smiled.

"Yes, just between us." he reached his office and rested a hand on the door. "Are you off back to Konzens then?" he asked, hoping that Goku would say yes so that Tenpou could deal with what was most likely to be an extremely pissed-off Kenren still tied to a chair inside his office.

"Yeah! Konzen said something about reading tonight! He's gonna help me with the difficult words." he jumped from one foot to the other and then stopped. "But Ten-chan … you gonna be okay? He hit you really hard."

Tenpou ran fingers over his jaw that was puffed up and tender, to say nothing of the other bruises.

"It's only a bruise, Goku." he smiled. "Besides, you saved me before he did anything else didn't you?" he reached out to ruffle the boy's hair. Goku gave a luminous grin.

"Yeah!" he started to walk away. "Make sure you look after Ken-niichan and Ten-chan …You're bleeding … so Ken-niichan has to look after you too!"

Tenpou licked along his lip and caught the salty droplet of blood with his tongue. The muscles around his jaw ached at the action.

"I'll do that." he said sweetly, not wanting to worry to boy further. "When then, goodbye Goku, have a good time with Konzen." he put his hand to the doorknob. The boy nodded and took off down the corridor at a run, colliding with a soldier, jumping away and then waving.

"Bye bye Ten-chan!" he yelled before disappearing around a corner, leaving a bewildered soldier and a chuckling Tenpou who opened his door.

"I swear to the Gods if that's you, Tenpou Gensui, then I'm going to kill you where you stand, I don't care how good in bed you are!" yelled Kenren, rocking in the chair that he'd been bound to only hours before by Goku.

"Now, now, Kenren that would do your ribs no good … and the severe stress on your abdomen would increase your chances of a bladder infection." said Tenpou sinking down onto his sofa and lighting a cigarette, taking care to place the cancer stick on the right side of his lip to stop the wound on the left side from throbbing. "How is that by the way?"

Kenren stopped rocking the chair that made him face the window and unable to see Tenpou.

"Screw you Tenpou." he snapped, actually glad that his concern for Tenpou had overtaken bodily needs. "So, are you gonna untie me?" he asked. Tenpou gave a chuckle.

"Maybe … are you going to tell me why you sent Goku after me?" he returned. Kenren mumbled something that sounded like a curse.

"You impulsive bastard." he finally said. He had been with Tenpou for long enough to second guess what had happened and was relieved that he knew enough about Tenpou Gensui and his temper to send a rescuer, even if it had been Goku. "What did he do to you?"

Tenpou exhaled a jet of smoke.

"Nothing, it was simply a friendly meeting." he said sweetly.

"Bullshit, Tenpou." snapped Kenren. "Don't play these games. Get your ass around here and show me exactly what the fuck you are hiding."

Sighing, Tenpou rose up off the sofa and slowly walked around Kenren's chair to face the desk. He then turned around to face him and slowly lifted his head, the brown hair falling away like a curtain to reveal the wounds beneath. Kenren raised an I-told-you-so eyebrow.

"Friendly chat … the bastard … I will kill him." he sighed, looking at Tenpou's swollen eye and jaw.

"You gonna untie me then?"

Tenpou stroked his fingers over his left eye, examining his bruises. He then removed the half-smoked cigarette and stubbed it out in the ubiquitous frog ashtray, for once not feeling the need for a nicotine fix.

"This is friendly by Litouten's standards and you won't be killing no-one, Taisho. You're a god and we can't kill." he eased himself off the desk and slowly knelt down to Kenren's waist to inspect his bindings.

"More's the pity." said Kenren looking down at his lover.

Just as Tenpou had asked, Goku had tied the bandages tightly and knotted them where the Taisho couldn't reach. More to the point, Goku had tied the knots so tight that Tenpou himself couldn't get them undone, no matter how much he pulled. He reached into his labcoat and pulled out a pocket-knife, opening it up and gently slicing through the knots so the bandages could fall away easily.

Kenren wriggled and the rest of the bandages slipped off. He immediately stood up and stretched muscles that had been forced into awkward positions and let his joints crack and snap back into their intended arrangements. Tenpou stepped back to give him space and as he did so, Kenren spun around, grabbed Tenpou around the waist and pulled him in close.

"Don't you ever do that again." he whispered harshly, biting down on Tenpou's neck hard enough to leave a mark and provoke a small gasp from Tenpou. Was it a mark of punishment? A mark of possession? Kenren didn't know. "I've been going mad here, wondering if you are ever going to come back and having to send Goku to look for you. I don't care if you can look after yourself or not." he licked at the red mark he had now created and put his hands under Tenpou's labcoat and shirt to stroke the pale skin underneath, partly for affection and partly to feel for any more injuries. "I am not letting something that I started get you into trouble. Is that clear?"

"Kenren." murmured Tenpou, gently kissing the masses of dark hair that tickled his nose. "You know I'm not going to let you go that easily, especially when you would be disqualified from the immortal race for shoving … I could hardly stand by and do nothing."

Kenren interlaced his fingers with Tenpou's and leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. He then slowly walked the Gensui backwards toward the bedroom, swaying his hips slightly as if he was trying to sweep Tenpou into a dance. As soon as they were through the doorway, he spun Tenpou gently around and made him fall graciously onto the bed. He then went to gather the fallen first aid kit to return the favour of binding wounds, with a little voice in the back of his head telling him that this favour was long overdue.

"Was it worth it then?" he called out, whilst assembling some dressings and tape. Unable to find the bottle of antiseptic that Tenpou had used beforehand on his own wounds, he instead found a discarded silk handkerchief (probably one of Tenpou's many bookmarks) and grabbed his flask of sake that had been on the desk. He'd never known anything that a good sake couldn't cleanse.

"Well I don't think that you are going to be thrown out of Heaven." said Tenpou gently – almost sleepily – finding the bed so comforting against his bruised back and shoulder. The guard that had sat on him to hold him down hadn't been the lightest of men. "I don't know whether the order to dismiss you still stands, but I would say it was definitely worth it purely to see the expression on Litouten's face when I punched him."

Kenren came back into his bedroom with a jubilant expression and set the pile of dressings on Tenpou's bedside table, taking care not to send the pile of books and papers that rested there tumbling to the floor.

"You punched him!" he exclaimed. "That's my Ten-chan!"

He dipped the silk handkerchief into the sake and crawled back onto the bed, manoeuvring his body so he was straddling Tenpou. He gently trailed kisses down Tenpou's face and neck, unbuttoned his shirt and started to gently wipe at his left eye. Tenpou hissed at the sudden sting of alcohol on broken skin and Kenren claimed his lips in apology, kissing away the pain and letting his tongue gently massage Tenpou's.

"Go on." he murmured against the heat of Tenpou's mouth. "Something else is on your mind." he withdrew his tongue and traced it over Tenpou's lips. "I can feel it in your kiss." he leaned over to Tenpou's ear and whispered in sultry tones. "Tell me."

Tenpou lay back on the soft covers and sighed. The sake-soaked handkerchief touched the wounds by his jaw and he tasted it on his lips. It tasted like Kenren.

"I'm still angry. I should have gone with you to that meeting. You wouldn't have been tortured then … or dismissed." he said.

Kenren finished wiping the wounds on his face and stuck down a plaster to the wound on his jaw. He then opened Tenpou's shirt to inspect the damages, thankfully finding only red blotches that were soon to become a rainbow palette of bruises. He removed the lab coat and shirt with care before throwing them on the floor.

"So fucking what?" he said, inspecting a series of cuts that were on Tenpou's shoulders from where the guards had held him down with their spears. He started to open plasters "I'm a big boy now; I can take care of myself … besides it was my decision to tell Litouten and the Emperor what dumbasses they were. You shouldn't have gotten involved at all."

Tenpou stared at the ceiling as the plasters were stuck to his shoulders and a dressing held against his temple. He made a slight purring noise as Kenren gently stroked his way across the bruises on his chest.

"He called me your wife." he said with closed eyes and a semi-smile. Kenren laughed against Tenpou's stomach and tickled Tenpou's side with his fingers, loving the feeling of soft skin and hard muscle clench and contract under his touch.

"And here I thought you were defending me?" murmured Kenren against the skin. "You hit him because of that? I'm almost insulted, am I not good enough for you anymore, Ten-chan? Looking for someone to treat you better?"

Tenpou suddenly grabbed a fistful of dark hair and yanked Kenren up to face him. The Taisho winced at the pain and faced his lover with scrunched-up eyes. Tenpou's own expression was solidly serious.

"I hit him because he deliberately hurt you, Kenren … being called your wife will only seem to be the impetus for Litouten." he released his grip on Kenren's hair. "Now tell me why you sent Goku?"

For once Kenren didn't smirk. He didn't crack a joke about Tenpou needing backup. He didn't make some smutty remark about being a jealous husband. He instead stared into Tenpou's eyes.

"I know what he had done to me. I also know what a stubborn bastard you can be. It's instinct, Tenpou. I sent Goku because he WAS GOING TO deliberately hurt you." he echoed the words back to Tenpou.

Silence hung between them. Tenpou's breathing was slightly staggered and Kenren appeared to be holding his breath.

"It's instinct to try and save you if I think you're gonna be in trouble, Tenpou." continued Kenren, letting his own still-bandaged body drop onto Tenpou's bare chest with his head resting just under Tenpou's chin. "And that chibi monkey was the best weapon I had."

Tenpou reached up to stroke Kenren's hair. Unlike the rest of him, it was soft and yielding and Tenpou liked to play with it and stroke it. Usually when Kenren was asleep, he would watch his lover's soft, quiet breaths and let the dark locks ripple through his fingers like ink, smelling the faint cherry blossom scent that clung to it. He would love it if Kenren grew his hair long and had asked him once. The dark-haired man had simply replied 'I have nothing to hide' and returned his attentions to the fact that they had fifteen minutes and an empty equipment room. Tenpou ran his hand through Kenren's hair, just missing the bandage that wound around his head and then fluttered his hand down Kenren's naked back, drawing a slalom down his spine, carefully avoiding the various dressings and plasters. Kenren shivered.

"Fine, Kenren ... As long you realise that if someone hurts you, that it's my instinct to protect you." he sighed, now it was time for a confession, Kenren would find out himself soon enough. "How else do you think you were let out so quickly?"

Kenren raised himself up on his elbows and knees to look down and his suspiciously calm lover.

"Well, I assume they ran out of inclination and then the dragon turned up with the keys." he said. "I thought he was making a stand for injustice."

"Well yes he was, but he didn't know at first. You were down for a lot more torture than you got, I'm afraid. Although I'm sorry I couldn't stop it sooner."

Kenren paused, finally grasping Tenpou's words.

"You knew … it was you who sent the dragon?" he exclaimed, Tenpou nodded and tried to roll over to the side so Kenren could have room to lie down. Kenren grabbed his wrists and held them down, keeping Tenpou on his back "How the fuck did you know? You were busy with Konzen and Goku, tidying. I left you there for a reason. I told you that the meeting wasn't for your troops."

Tenpou gave a short laugh.

"Covered your tracks perfectly, Taisho, but for one thing …" he paused as Kenren lowered himself fully onto his lover, his face millimetres from Tenpou's.

"And what was that?" he asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You covered your tracks perfectly." answered Tenpou. "You may have excused yourself for the night by saying that after the meeting, you would go for training … but I know that you never go for training unless forced. Besides, I also know you have an instinct for trouble. So after Goku and Konzen left, I went to investigate."

"Aww, hell." moaned Kenren. "Can't I do anything undetected?"

"Nope." smirked Tenpou. "Besides, you can't deny that it was just as well that I did, although I never expected Goujun to be so willing to go a get you out."

Kenren rolled onto his left side, persuading Tenpou to roll onto his left also so that Kenren could spoon against him.

"What did you do?" he murmured in Tenpou's ear, letting his hands creep slowly downwards to the zipper of Tenpou's trousers, "One your famous tactical plans that make no sense until the end no doubt." he slipped a hand in.

"Well, I went for a walk and soon picked up on the disgruntled gossip … apparently your stand against Litouten was quite popular, and popularity for the soldiers means that you were probably going to be punished." he grinned and let out a sigh of pleasure at Kenren's ministrations. "So I … I went to Goujun and … and I told him that unless he got you out … I… I … mmm … I would resign my commission!" he yelled the last word and grabbed the pillow, trying to shift his hips away from the torturous touch, but Kenren kept a restraining arm around his waist.

"Keep going." urged Kenren moving his hand a little faster. Tenpou gave a low moan and didn't say a word until Kenren started to gently lick his neck. Tenpou's breathing became staccato.

"Goujun told me I would … hah … do no such thing and … and …"

"And …" Kenren moved harder and faster, Tenpou moaned.

"That he would go and do it now!" he burst out, punctuating his sentence with a slight cry of pleasure, before slumping back onto Kenren exhausted.

"I think I can guess the rest." said Kenren tenderly, licking the sweat off Tenpou's shoulder. "Shall we call that your reward?" he whispered.

Tenpou rolled his tired head back for a kiss and Kenren obliged. They then lay there together in the silence of the bedroom, each listening to the others heartbeat. Kenren kept his arms around Tenpou, feeling slightly smug that he had someone who would care enough for him to risk his own career to help him without expecting anything in return. This is what made Tenpou different from a standard fuckbuddy, all his previous partners had usually wanted him and done most of running. However, this time he had done the running and had been rewarded with not only Tenpou's acquiescence but his full support and love, which turned out to be quite advantageous, and when Tenpou decided to hang onto something he was more stubborn than a rusty nail. Kenren smiled to himself and squeezed his lover that little bit tighter.

Tenpou himself had several mind-cogs turning at once; _Oh my … I wish he wouldn't do that … it so delicious … no it is distracting … Litouten is sure to cause trouble after this … he might take it out on Konzen Goku … this bed is so messy now … not that I tidied it … what if Goujun gets in trouble … although he doesn't kick that hard … I wonder if Konzen liked the poetry I gave him the other day? … I should probably go and see Goujun now … I wonder if Kenren could be persuaded … can immortals become ill? … it would mean the whole day in bed … it's night now though … Kenren needs no excuse … he's incorrigible … this business with the Emperor does bother me … I must speak to Konzen about Goku … I'm not happy with what is happening with that boy … oh god Kenren, I can't go again … I'm sure they want Goku for the next war god … Kenren, no … Litouten won't like that … stop it Kenren … I must tell Konzen, he has to know … Kenren … well, if you absolutely must …_

As Tenpou's trousers and underwear hit the floor, and Kenren started to remove his own, Tenpou seized the opportunity and turned onto his back.

"We have to talk to Konzen." he said suddenly. Kenren stopped.

"Why?"

"I think Goku will be made the next war prince." he said quietly. Kenren let go of his zipper and stared back at Tenpou who had propped himself up on his elbows.

"Shit, man ... Why? He's only a kid." he already knew the reply

"As is Nataku." Tenpou sighed. "I don't think they care. However, the protection of Konzen may help somewhat, if he is given adequate warning." he said. "Would you like to go visiting tomorrow?"

Kenren nodded and planted a kiss on Tenpou's forehead.

"Suits me, Ten-chan." he said sweetly. "Now are you going to lie back down and get on with some serious physical therapy?"

Tenpou chuckled and gently pushed Kenren over onto his side.

"You're wounded, Kenren." he said gently, "You shouldn't be doing anything too strenuous, Goku told me to look after you." he gave a licentious grin "If you don't rest, I will send you for mortal reincarnation so you can experience proper pain."

Kenren gave a mock wail.

"Oh nooo, the chance to be human and have free will? Argh! I'll be good. I'll be good." he leaned over and rubbed noses with Tenpou. "It's not gonna happen, Ten-chan, let's face it."

A/N: Hello, this has been a while but I am still here, it's just work has been hectic and I've been quite ill (subsequently banned from the computer for a week because it's bad for headaches. Never mind. I've spent most of the holidays listening to the assorted musics of Keane, Charcoal Filter (Flying Hi-High a very good Christmas present) and Two-Mix. All very good in there own way and there is nothing like a morning shower belted out White Reflection at the top of your lungs and having your housemate go "I worry about you." through the door. Ahhhh. Hope every has a good new year and if you have a the time or inclination, please review, they will be very much appreciated.


End file.
